The present invention relates to a device capable of organizing and storing a variety of items. The present invention is designed to rotate allowing the user to quickly and efficiently locate the desired organized and stored items. In theory and application the present invention is capable of organizing and storing an infinite number of items. As an example, the organizer and storage container disclosed herein is ideal for use with LEGO(copyright) building blocks. LEGO(copyright) building blocks come in a variety of shapes, sizes and colors which lends them to organization and storage such as provided by the present invention. Further, the simplicity of the present invention allows children to easily utilize the organizer and storage container for their toys including LEGO(copyright) building blocks.
As the population of the United States and world continues to increase, so to does the array of merchandise available to please the vast population. Along with the increase in merchandise being collected comes a lack of storage space. Garages, closets, cabinets, drawers and any other available space has been dedicated to storing said merchandise. Unfortunately, the storage arrangement usually consists of placing the specific merchandise into piles, boxes or static compartments as long as it is out of sight. There are unlimited static storage and organizing units available but the present invention is simple, dynamic and novel.
The problem with the pile or box storage method is the difficulty in later locating the items when desired. The present invention is designed to both organize and store items for easy access at a future time. In its preferred embodiment the present invention is best suited for organizing and storing small to medium sized items. By way of example, the present invention is very proficient for organizing and storing LEGO(copyright) building blocks. Said building blocks come in various shapes, sizes and colors. However, there are an infinite number of items including nails, screws, game pieces, arts and crafts pieces that can be organized and stored using the present invention.
Other objects, features and advantages of the invention will be readily apparent from the following description of certain preferred embodiments. It is understood that modifications and variations may be effectuated without departing from the spirit and scope of the present invention.